Una Vida
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Habia una vez en una aldea llamada Konoha... dos vidas que vieron la verdad en los ojos del otro. Shikaino
1. Prologo

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_**Prologo**_

Era una noche seca y algo calurosa en la aldea oculta de konoha…

Y así es como empieza la historia no?

O mejor con….

Y había una vez en una aldea lejana llamada Konoha…

Oh… olvídenlo, esto no es un cuesto de hadas…

Pero bueno, había en ese lugar una historia, bueno el inicio de una historia…. La historia de dos niños, uno dormido pacientemente, de cabellos negros y de pequeños ojitos cerrados perezosamente, el bebe no abría los ojos, solo se quedaba allí acostado, el lindo bebe ya llevaba algún tiempo en este mundo… y la otra siendo acurrucada justo al lado del pequeño, dando suaves sollozos, tratando de llamar la atención, además de unos sumamente abiertos ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Mientras dos hombres con caras sonrientes y con el orgullo de ver a os dos bebes allí, ambos altos, uno rubio y el otro de cabellos oscuros…

"Niña?"

"Una princesa… Niño?"

"Dormilón…"

"Se llamara Ino…"

"Shikamaru"

"Ellas lo escogieron…" dijeron ambos hombres ante el hecho de la elección de sus esposas con los nombres…

"Es bastante curioso como nacieron casi al mismo tiempo, pues Yoshino estaba preparada para la semana pasada…"

"Midori se adelanto solo 4 días"

Ambos hombres sonrieron al pensar en sus esposas, problemáticas, pero bueno les acababan de dar unos maravillosos hijos…

En ese instante la pequeña Ino, empezó a llorar, bastante fuerte, lo cual preocupo a Yamanaka Inoshi, pero la enfermera le informo que era muy sano que ellos lloraran y asombrosa la fuerza del llanto de la bebe.

Y ese fue el punto de inicio, ambos padres fueron testigos… que no se sabe bien como paso, pero si que paso.

El bebe Shikamaru movió su manita, abrió un poquito sus ojitos, algo muy raro, ya que tenia solo unas cuantas horas de nacido, balbuceo algo, o parecía como si tratara de mover sus labios casi diminutos… coloco su pequeña y redondita manita junto a la pequeña pared transparente que los separaba, tratando de moverse pero sin la suficiente fuerza en su pequeño y no macizo cuerpo de bebe, la pequeña lo vio y callo, movió su manito en las dirección del bebe y ambos cerraron sus ojitos al mismo tiempo, quedando dormidos placidamente en esa memorable posición…

Separados por horas… y desde ese instante unidos por una fuerza invisible…

Ambos padres se miraron casi incrédulos…

"Ino…?"

"Shikamaru…?"

Ninguno era tonto para no ver lo que pasaba, se conocían bien, sabían lo que hacían y por supuesto su vista era excelente…

"Uh?" Sonrisas idénticas…

La historia de una vida empezó esa noche, ese instante, la historia de esos dos bebes que veían la luz…

Y el delgado hilo que empezaba a formarse…

**Continuara…**

Este tipo de escritura de mi parte se debe completamente al fic "Their Story" de amwong88, peor diferente claro… entre mas reviews, mas rápida la actualización, ya que en un par de días estaré de vacaciones… por cierto el rating subiré con medida que el fic avance y no será tan largo por cierto…

Eva.


	2. Inicio

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

**_Inicio _**

Ambas familias vivían sumamente cerca, por supuesto, no era una sorpresa. Por lo cual ambos pequeños pasaban la mayor parte de sus vidas juntos, estuviesen o no sus padres en casa, por lo que solían verse gracias a sus madres.

Bebe Ino era una belleza, estaba creciendo para lo que se diría seria una hermosa joven, tenia unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, con un lindo y sedoso cabello rubio, era, como su padre decía cada día "la cosa mas linda que jamás había visto". Ino era sumamente bella y su padre pues un poco, solo un poquito obsesionado con su hija, las pesadillas de ella siendo acosada por chicos era mucho, pero muy alejadas de la realidad ya que seria todo lo contrario, ino terminaría golpeándolos o matándolos si se aceraban. También era sumamente inquieta y como decirlo, problemática. (Algo que en un futuro seria un término que se usaría mucho en ella)

Justo al otro lado de la calle, estaba bebe Shikamaru, que era completamente opuesto, dormía todo el día, TODO el día, o si estaba despierto se quedaba quieto en la misma posición, algunas veces bostezando o tocando su carita, que era muy bonita por cierto, con unos ojitos negros y cabello negro, que su madre ato en una cola para que no le molestara al dormir, que como ya decimos ero lo que hacia la mayor parte del día.

Para ese tiempo bebe Shika sabia ya gatear? Si después de todo seria un genio o ya lo era? Bueno quien sabe, peor el demostró su talento cuando quería un juguete pero estaba en la esquina opuesta de su cuna, pero bueno si lloraba pues su madre se exaltaría, no era su naturaleza llorar así que seria problemático, así que rodó en la cuna, algo, y trato de encontrar como era que funcionaban sus piernas y entonces tomo el peluche café y se acurruco en el. Su madre al verle trato de hacer que hiciera lo mismo de nuevo pero era demasiado problemático, además el bebe no era un animal de circo para que lo estuvieran, lo que provocaba que su madre se quejara de que el pequeño era muy perezoso, pero shikato nunca se preocupo ya que una de las cosa que siempre hacia al estar en casa era sentarse en el sofá junto a la cuna de shika y tomarse una cerveza, bostezando junto con el bebe.

Peor verán, no como todos los niños, la primera palabra de bebe Shika no fue ni mama ni papa, tampoco su propio nombre, ya que de seguro era demasiado largo, ni siquiera leche o lo que fuese, en realidad par ala sorpresa de todos, fue mas o menos así:

La bebe ino ya tenia casi un años y había empezado a caminar hace poco, ya que era tan enérgica u deseaba llegar a lugares en la casa mas rápido (para armar desastre), entonces sus padres la llevaron a la casa de los Nara en una de sus reuniones, por lo cual su orgulloso y obsesivo padre estaba mostrando a su pequeña princesa a su mejor amigo.

"Vamos princesa, ven con papi, vamos, vamos…" La bebe trato de mover sus piecitos dando unos cuantos pasos s para ir con a los brazos de su algo emocionado papi, para después perder el balance y caer en su pañal. Lo cual provoca risas entre los adultos. Y una mirada oscura en ella.

Bebe ino estaba molesta ya que no le gusto la forma en que se reían de ella, así que hizo sonidos de llanto, que fueron aumentando de forma casi ensordecedora, bueno ella ya no lloraba solo era de hacer suficiente ruido para llamar la atención y alejar las risas de ella, por lo cual su madre trato de calmarla con un dulce, sentándola en sus piernas, mientras los dos padres trataban de huir del ruido de la bebe, cuando bebe Shika justamente recostado en las piernas de su madre, abrió su boquita y para la sorpresa de todos, emito un balbuceo.

"I…I-no…"

Y un complete silencio lleno el lugar, si incluso la mata rubia que se miraba como un ángel, que gritaba como un demonio… se quedo quieta, las miradas estaban puestas en el bebe de cabello negro, que trataba de alcanzar torpemente, dando palmaditas, en el piecito de Bebe Ino.

"I-no…"

Y el caos callo en la sala de la familia Nara.

"Mi pequeño es un genio, lo oíste yamanaka, un genio!"

Shikato tomo al bebe en sus brazos y el dio vueltas, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, claro esta casi sin sorprenderse el bebe debido a la muy poco característica muestra de energía de su padre, así que para omitir eso, el bebe simplemente cerro sus ojitos hasta que hubiese terminado.

Pero Bebe Ino no cerro sus ojos, a decir verdad sus grandes ojos azules estaban centrados en el bebe de cabello negro que había dicho lo que ella reconoció como, de hecho, su nombre, aunque al principio su aun joven mente se sintió un poco frustrada de que no pudiera decir su nombre, no armo escándalo como solía hacerlo, mas bien, de forma algo inesperada… rió, si rió sumamente feliz, dando palmaditas llenas de gozo, de pura alegría.

Y aunque de alguna manera, los demás no lo hayan notado, ustedes y yo si, o la bebe que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Con el sonido de una risa de diversión la boquita del bebe Shika se formo en una curva, lo cual nos dice que el también lo noto.

Y ahora nos preguntamos cuando fue que nuestro muy "enérgico" bebe movió sus piernas?

En realidad fue bastante raro, y solo sus madres fueron testigos…

Como Bebe Ino prácticamente corría por toda la casa, sus madres decidieron, almorzar juntas ya que sus esposos estaban en una misión y así se ayudarían a cuidar a los bebes, había un problema con la casa de los yamanaka, pues era el jardín, e Ino lo amaba así que cuando la pequeña salio corriendo entre las flores ninguna de las mujeres lo noto…

Mientras una mirada de otro bebe desde el espacio en que reposaba la siguió, problemático fue lo que salio de le mentecita del lindo Shika.

La niña esta corriendo por todo el jardín, y cuando las dos mujeres la vieron ya era muy tarde, Ino estaba a punto de caer de bruces a las plantas medicinales de su madre. Pero ambas mujeres oyeron una vocecita no le pusieron atención realmente, si le hubieran hecho caso pues se hubieran llevado una sorpresa menor…

"Ino…"

Ambas mujeres salieron corriendo, pero para su asombro…

Unas manitos jalaron las de la bebe Ino y la alejaron de las plantas (algo venenosas por cierto, su madre hacia ungüentos para su esposo en las misiones), para hacerla sentarla en su trasero, era el Bebe Shikamaru, parado, si parado, junto a ella, para después sentarse…

"Men-say I-no" la bebe hizo un puchero con su carita roja y sus mejillas hinchadas balbuceando algo en idioma de bebe, mientras bebe Shika daba un suspiro, ambos se quedaron allí sentados, en medio de la tierra.

La madre de Shikamaru, miro el corral donde había dejado a Shika que estaba en la sala, ósea que el Bebe tuvo que haber caminado por la sala, pasar por al puerta al jardín y cruzar al jardín mencionado hasta la pequeña.

Las madres estaban en shock.

COMPLETO Y ABSOLUTO SHOCK!

Pero fue la primera vez que ambas presenciaron como iniciaba, vieron el lazo que unía a sus bebes, ambas mujeres no lo entendía por completo aun, pero como sus esposos habían visto, sus hijos tenían algo, algo que los atraía uno hacia el otro…

Y es bueno que lo hayan visto, ya no solo nosotros somos testigos…

**Continuara…**

Aquí esta…. Gracias por los reviews y dejen mas…!

Eva


	3. Mejores Amigos

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Mejores Amigos_

Ambos pequeños crecieron juntos, y bueno Shikamaru no era el de ser muy sociable que digamos, así que el simplemente no encontraba alguien que valiera la pena pasar el tiempo como el era.

Ino era un excepción, ella era Ino, la conocía de toda la vida, y era su mejor amiga y pues tenia que pasar tiempo con ella, eso era lo que el hacia normalmente no era como que podía escapar de ello, además no eran tan malo pasar tiempo con Ino, ya que aunque ruidosa y problemática era Ino…

Entienden es Ino? Bueno no era necesario que entendieran, claro que nosotros si entendemos.

Ino era parecida, claro que ella tenia muchos amigos y era muy popular, para su padre mala suerte, pero en realidad no había nada mejor para la joven Ino que pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, Shikamaru, aunque en verdad no era nada divertido ya que el solía solo quedarse quieto allí sin decir nada o hacer nada, que la volvía loca, pero era shikamaru y no lo cambiaria.

Entienden es Shikamaru? No era necesario que los demás entendieran… pero nosotros si entendemos.

Así que cuando ella el dijo a Shikamaru sobre esa chica Sakura el no dijo nada, por que Ino tenia muchos amigos y a el no le importaba, sencillamente no era importante ya que la niña era su mejor amiga, no era la gran cosa, ella seguía siendo Ino, claro que el no le dijo nada, nunca le decía nada ya que era mejor dejarla hablar después de un tiempo se callaba y podían pasar un memorable momento juntos, para que después le gritara nuevamente.

Después vino el Uchiha, ese niño pro el que todas las niñas tontas (si Ino también), ino se volvió mas molestosa, hablaba y hablaba de el, era tan problemático para la pobre mente del mas joven Nara, no entendía como podía hablar de la misma persona por horas y horas…

Y después llego Chouji, pues si chouji era su mejor amigo, y saben era mucho mejor pasar tiempo con e que la molestosa, habladora de Uchiha Sasuke, Ino. No lo tomen a mal, el chico le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella pero cuando hablaba de uchiha pues le daban ganas de enterrarse debajo de la tierra. Ok regresando a Chouji, hacían casi todos juntos, cuando se dice todo, es en idioma shikamaru ó sea ver las nubes y a chouji comer, como podía gastar alguien tanta energía en comer, pero el era muy amable, si tener un amigo, de su mismo genero, era bueno.

Claro que pues no lo tomo tan bien que digamos, pues a veces la pequeña podía ser un poquito, solo un poco posesiva, solo a veces…

"QUIERES MAS A CHOUJI, VERDAD? YA… YA NO ME QUIERES?"dijo ella de forma de una gran puchero, el pobre shika suspiro, niña problemática, estaba haciendo un escándalo por nada.

"Y que hay de sakura" tal vez así se callaría, y lo hizo por un segundo para después golpearlo.

"Que hay con ella?"

"O sea que la quieres mas a ella"

"CLARO QUE NO, tu eres un chico, y ella es como yo, es muy diferente"

"Entonces Chouji es igual, el es un niño" ella lo pensó un segundo y sonrió y con esa sonrisa el Nara sintió algo maligno. Si la niña lo golpeo, otra vez.

"Chouji es… mejor amigo que yo?"

"…" el no le dijo nada así que la niña no le pregunto de nuevo. El no podía decir quien era mejor amigo, ambos eran importantes, y así fue que se creo una de las pocas preguntas que la mentecita de genio de Shikamaru Nara, jamás pudo contestar.

Al rato más tarde, ella se volteo y le miro de forma cuestionadora.

"Shika-kun?"

"Que pasa?"

"No estas enfadado?"

"No, por que lo estaría?"

"…" la niña guardo silencio.

"Ino…" el miraba fijo el cielo en el jardín de los Nara "Tu… quieres mas a ese uchiha?"

Aun eran unos niños y aun con su mente superdotada y la energía de la niña ninguno entendía lo profundo de esa pregunta y el impacto que tendría en el futuro.

"Claro que no" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Sasuke-kun es muy guapo, pero tu eres Shika-kun… nunca quería a nadie mas que a Shika…"

El pequeño no entendió del todo, no entendía lo profundo de esas palabras, si el hubiera puesto mas atención en ese momento la historia no hubiera sido si, pero bueno si no lo fuera no seria la historia de Shikamaru e Ino, así que no hay que hacerlo tan problemático.

Ino levanto su manita para que la tomara.

"Vamos a comer galletas si?"

"Problemática" dijo el tomando su manita, y ella lo jalo a dentro de la casa.

"Shikamaru?"

"Si Ino…"

"Te quiero mucho"

"Claro Ino"

"Tu eres mejor amigo que Sakura" ella le sonrió.

"Tu también eres mi amiga Ino" el le sonrió.

Tal vez no era la respuesta que la niña quería pero era suficiente. Además ese día no quedaron galletas en la cajita y cuando sus madres llegaron a casa ambos niños estaban dormidos en el sofá, Ino recostada sobre Shikamaru, sus manitas juntas.

Ninguno de los dos podía ver en realidad lo que esas pequeñas cosas significaban pero, eran algo maravilloso., era algo que estaba apenas empezando aun le faltaba florecer como la rubia solía decir, y crecería, si, para ser una gran y hermosa flor, como las flores que ella tanto cuidaba.

Y solo ustedes y yo podemos ver como el hilo se va convirtiendo en un lazo.

**Continuara…**

Si… oh… no se que decir así que review!

Eva


	4. Oscuridad

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Oscuridad_

Ino, en realidad era sumamente sensible, claro era gritona, mandona, de mal temperamento y todo pero también era compasiva, amable y siempre daba todo de si a sus amigos, además quien con todo y todo se haría cargo de levantarse por sus amigos? Tomemos a chouji como ejemplo, las personas creerían que lo hacia por molestarlo, pero el era de hecho el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de sus papi, e Ino solía decirlo que no era saludable comer demasiado, y no era que fuera malo como los demás niños, no para nada, y chouji lo sabia, lo hacia por que se preocupa por su salud, además si no le importara ni siquiera se molestaría en gastar su basta energía en decir nada o gritarle nada al Akimichi. También esta Naruto, claro que ambos tiene un temperamento Ruidoso y suelen competir en ello, pero bueno ino es así con todo el mundo, y eso es bueno pero aun naruto encuentra de forma generosa esa actitud, ya que no lo trata diferente, sino mas bien como trata a todos aquellos con quienes algún tipo de trato, no como la mayoría de las personas de la villa.

De hecho, a pesar de su actitud, ino es sumamente unida a aquellos que ella puede llamar sus amigos, por lo cual se puede decir que la hace mucho mas vulnerable de ser herida ya que seria muy difícil para ella entender como alguien rechazaría algo que ella daba con tal libertad y cariño. Y para ello la pobre ino no parecía la que se quebraría tan fácil, y eso fue, exactamente lo que le sucedió entre ella y Sakura.

Bueno pues verán ino, se llevaba muy con Sakura, la animaba y eran inseparables, para el un poco descontento shika, pero bueno, pero esa amistad era mucho para ino, y se imaginan lo que la heroína sintió cuando de la nada, Sakura se levanta y dice que ya no eran amigas que eran rivales, simplemente por que la niña había escuchado a ino hablar de sasuke que también le gustaba a sakura, lo que sakura no había visto que a pesar de cómo hablaba ino de lo muy lindo que era y lo que sea, era como jugaba con el cabello negro de un niño en el que estaba sentada, pero sakura no lo sabia así que hizo lo que no cualquiera hubiera pensado, ni ella misma, pero después de un tiempo había tomado confianza y ahora podía decir que era fuerte, y sasuke lo era todo para la niña pelirosa, según ella, lo que la pequeña no sabia era que en un futuro eso se olvidaría de ese joven para estar con la persona que nadie imagino, una persona que le prometió protección y amor eterno.

Pero regresando al tema Sakura dio por terminada su amistad pro ese niño de quien casi todas las niñas estaban enamoradas o sea que ella no les hablaría a todas por ello? O por que ella estaba como una tonta detrás de ese chica y darle la espalada a todo por ese alguien que no podía importarle menos lo que cualquiera de ellas hicieran por el? De hecho si. Pero en realidad esta no es la historia de cuan tonta sakura puede ser a veces o bueno podemos decirlo peor ese no es el punto, sino es al historia de nuestros héroes ino y Shikamaru, quien miraba a ino desde la sombras casi siempre, peor lo olvido en ese día, y ahora de completa coincidencia, se topo con ino después de ese particular accidente.

Y bueno topo tampoco seria el termino correcto ya que Shikamaru no se topa con las personas, ni menos busca a la gente ni se atraviesa con ella es demasiado perezoso, no esta en su naturaleza correr a menos que sea completa y absolutamente necesario, a decir verdad, el no hace nada a menos que sea completa, absoluta, inmensamente necesario, que sea de vida o muerte, tal vez exagero pero entienden el punto… entonces digamos que se encontró con la rubia mientras caminaba o mas trataba de encontrar un lugar donde acotarse mientras ella esta sentada en un columpio en el parque. Peor lo que en realidad lo sorprendió fue que ella no lo llamase como normalmente lo haría, mas bien se ve algo rara, allí sentada y sola, por lo cual, va y se sienta junto a ella.

"Oi"

Su mirad esta perdido y no le dice nada y ahora si el joven Nara esta un tanto preocupado, no s como que estuvieran muy juntos últimamente, en realidad ella se a quejado mucho de lo molesto que es que sea perezoso en la academia, pero, si la niña rubia tenia una apariencia no muy favorable. Estaba enferma? No era normal que ella, INO, se sentara allí sin hacer nada atan solo mirar el suelo, bueno ese era mas o menos su trabajo, pero pronto lo golpeo, sus manso aferradas a su falda y las suaves lagrimas que reposaban en sus manitas, no era normal… no era ino… nada tenia ni el mas mínimo sentida en al actitud y la quietes de la pequeña, aunque sea un genio no lo entendió al principio pero al no ver a Sakura con ella a esas horas del día, y la forma en que sus pies están contra el suelo, aunque bueno es solo un niño de nueve años, su súper cerebro de genio le permite poner dos mas dos. Además el sabe que ino y Sakura son amigas así como el y chouji. Y por supuesto sabe como es Ino, mejor que nadie. Así que no dije nada, por que tiene una idea de lo que pasa, así que simplemente se mese lentamente hasta que ella este lista para decirle.

"Shikamaru?"

"Eh?"

Ino mira el suelo, y eso no es bueno, para nada, el lo sabe, ino jamás deja de mirar a las personas a la cara cuando les habla, es ella, es la forma en que es.

"Sakura dijo que ya no éramos amigas, y que éramos rivales, ella…"

"Hn."

El no le dijo nada. No es como si lo necesitara realmente, solo se quedaron allí mientras se ponía el sol y las aves gorgojeaban y se pasaban sobre ellos, en un calido silencio. Shikamaru esta algo ocupado pensando en nada y en muchas cosas, cuando un sonido encuentra sus oídos, era un murmullo, un sollozo, y la luz se refleja en su rostro desde una gota si, una de las gotas que bajan pro sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ino estaba llorando, en serio, Ino, estaba llorando.

"_Esta no es Ino_"

Y sintió algo muy raro en su estomago, Quería llorar, y no tenia nada que ver con sakura, quería llorar por que Ino estaba llorando.

Y saben, el hizo algo completamente fuera de lo normal par alguien que es tan perezoso como el, simplemente se levanta casi aburrido, se paro detrás del columpio y lo empuja con muy poca fuerza.

"Awk! Shikamaru!"

Ino apenas tiene tiempo de tomar las cadenas para sostenerse, por lo cual se voltea para gritarle, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules hacen contacto con los ojos negros del joven shikamaru, ella lo entienden, el solo esta tratando de hacerla feliz, de hacerla sentir contenta, y ella adora el hecho de que el sepa de que, de hecho, hay momentos en los que no necesitas explicar algo con palabras para poder ser entendido por la personas a tu lado.

Rió y secándose las lagrimas estiro las piernas y empezó a mecerse en el columpio rojo, poniendo sus piernas en el aire, diciéndole que empujara mas fuerte, a lo que el gruño y se quejo de que sus brazos estaban cansados y que era muy pesada, grato error, ella le dio una lectura de media hora de por que debía entrenar mas en vez de pasar haraganeando, acostadote viendo las nubes, pero saben, ino puede escucharlo muy claro, también yo, ella puede escuchar el ruego que jamás se menciono que se quedaría con ella por el resto de su vida, por los años a venir de largos y dolorosos entrenamientos, por muchas misiones sumamente peligrosas y por lo años oscuros que le faltaban…

"No llores, Ino… no llores…"

Y ambos caminaron a casa, Shikato estaba en una misión por o cual shikamaru asumía que su madre estaba en casa de los yamanaka, igual que el padre de ino que había salido a una misión precisamente ese día, al legar había un problema, la luz se había ido en toda el área un corto circuito o algo.

Eso era un problema. Un **GRAN** problema.

Shikamaru al pasar los años aprendió algo, ino tenia fobia a la oscuridad. FOBIA, la niña no podía estar en un lugar oscuro aunque le pagaran…

Por lo cual al decir sus madres que salían por provisiones y candelas, la pequeña ino se quedo en una esquina arrodillada sosteniendo sus piernas, oh y el joven genio la escucho sollozando.

Problemático.

"Que sucede Ino?"

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos, así que se acerco a ella, bueno se sentó a su lado…

"Shikamaru… tengo miedo"

El lo sabia peor era bueno oírla hablar, a veces cuando estaba en un lugar oscuro, ino no hablaba, empezaba a temblar y solía empezar no respirar normalmente, lo cual le había pasado y shika, si shikamaru nara había caído en pánico total, bueno tenia 7 años, no lo culpamos.

"No pasara nada"

"Pero… yo… es que…"

"Problemático…" Ino le miro con disgusto, nunca agradeció más que ella le mirara así.

"Pero... es que esta oscuro…"

"No te preocupes…"

"…" y el llanto se escucho de nuevo mientras la rubia escondía su carita entre sus piernas.

"Che… no llores… problemática"

"Es que…" no era como que ella podía evitarlo.

"No te pasara nada… aquí estoy" y eso no fue lo que detuvo su llanto, fue como la manito de Shikamaru se poso sobre la suya y dio un suave apretón lo que la hizo calmarse…

"No te iras?" dijo ella con sus mejillas rosadas y el resto de las lagrimas bajando por las ya mencionadas mejillas.

"Jez… No… niña problemática…" ella se acerco a el y se coloco sobre su hombro, el suspiro algo aburrido…

"Um…" ella se acomodo tratando de retener las lagrimas, mientras en medio de la oscuridad empezó a temblar…

"No llores y duérmete…" dijo el acomodando su cabecita sobre la de ella.

"Pero…"dijo Ino, tratando de levantarse pero el no al dejo, y de una forma casi rara ella le sonio y el hizo lo mismo… aunque todo estaba oscuro, todo en ese esquina en al que Ino estaba con su mejor amigo estaba iluminado.

"Duerme…" dijo el antes de que ella cerrara sus ojitos.

Y saben… el nunca le soltó la mano.

Sus madres los encontraron así de nuevo, sonrieron, Midori Yamanaka decidió que era un momento para una foto, y que debía recordar esto, pero Yoshino Nara creyó que no lo olvidaría, por que ella podía ver hermoso y claro el lazo que unía a esos dos pequeños.

Pero había algo que ambas veían y nosotros también, lo cual era como el camino de los dos se iba separando, y alargándose…

Pero había algo que ellas no escuchaban que nosotros si…

"_No llores Ino, Yo estoy contigo…_"

… Yo si lo escucho, fuerte y claro, pero habrá que esperar para que ambos, Ino y Shikamaru, entiendan lo que significa….

**Continuara…**

La parte de la oscuridad es al explicación para una parte de mi fic "Vínculos" para los que lo leyeron, ya entendieron.

Oh. Gracias por los reviews.

Los adora…

Eva


	5. Confianza

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Confianza _

Ahora, nos encontramos con un dilemita, verán al pasar loa años, nuestros héroes pues se fueron distanciando algo, bueno al menos frente a los demás, pero ese no era el problema en realidad el problema, mas bien para sus nuevo compañeros, era que nuestra Ino esta un poco molesto, una escena familiar para nosotros no? Pero verán Ino esta un poco, solo un poquito en desacuerdo con la elección de los equipo, pues verán nuestra adorable, Sakura, si la niña de cabello rosado, pues no sabemos como le hizo para quedar con naruto y sasuke, si ese sasuke, el mismo que Ino estaba determinada a tener solo por que, pues, todo el mundo lo quiere, bueno no sabemos exactamente como es que ino llego a esa decisión pero debe de ser en parte por que la pelirosa ya la había acusado del hecho entonces era lo mas claro hacerlo. Pero bueno, no solo era eso lo que le molestaba, era el hecho de que Sakura estaba con sasuke y lo único que hacia era quejarse de naruto… quien la entiende?

La cosa es, que para desgracia de los pobres, ella quedo en el mismo equipo que Shikamaru y Chouji, lo cual causo tal entusiasmo en sus padreas, con lo de la nueva generación del trío Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi, peor en realidad lo que sus padres no entendían era que ellos jamás tuvieron que ladear con una joven totalmente temperamental, que uso las primeras dos horas que emplearon juntos quejándose de cómo daría todo por estar en otro equipo.

Aunque los dos chicos, estuvieran acostumbrados al comportamiento de Ino, sus gritos, golpes y quejar, pero era demasiado, aunque estuvieran acostumbrados a todo, estaban empezando a perder el control, ya que generalmente solo la ignoraban hasta que se le acababa la energía o simplemente se cansara de hablar con el aire, o en el peor de los casos no parar…

Y ambos simplemente la ignoraron, chouji abriendo otra de sus infames bolsa de papitas, bueno aunque considerando que no llevaba una bolsa, y de que su camisa tenia algunas bolsitas e incluso sus pantalones tenían algunas, pero de donde sacaba tantas era un misterio, tal ves uno de esos misterios que jamás debían ser resueltos, por su parte Shikamaru simplemente estaba tratando de calmar a la rubia, ya estaba harto de escucharla quejarse.

"Vamos Ino, no va a ser tan malo"

Ella estaba lista para responder tan rápido como abrió la boca y había muchas cosas que ella pudo decir pero simplemente no las dijo. Por que? Pues es sencillo noto al forma en que la miraba y no, no nos referimos a chouji, el estaba un poco ocupado registrando la ya vacía bolsa de papas por algún pedacito restante. Simplemente supo que era Shikamaru, y no era como que la mirara directamente solo le daba una de sus miradas por el esquina de su ojo, una de esa miradas que hacían a Ino molestarse por que sabia que el tenia razón. Además de que ella sabía que el solo estaba escuchándola todo el tiempo y que ahora esperaba por su respuesta, era la forma en que se entendían el uno al otro.

"No supongo que no será tan malo"

Suspiro de forma sonora, y acepto uno de los panecillos que Chouji el estaba ofreciendo.

Era culpa de el, siempre la hacia sentir, bueno no culpable, peor si esa molestia en el estomago cuando sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia, por que su mirada o su vos siempre la hacían recapacitar, algo que la hacia recordar y retroceder de desilusionarlo. Era lo único que no deseaba en la vida, desilusionarlo.

"Espera... que demo...? Chouji estoy en dieta"

Ella respondió tirando el panecillo a la basura con un Chouji algo asustando por su cambio, algo que era común pero había sido tan rápido que los asusto, si a ambos.

Ino se sentó y tomo una ramita, con ella empezó a hacer círculos en la tierra, estaba molesta, en serio, bueno no molesta.

Para salir de su idea Shikamaru camino hacia ella lentamente y se quedo parado junto a ella.

"Las nubes"

Bueno eso era, definitivamente, la prueba de que en realidad Shika era raro, aunque no necesitaba responder eso, por cierto que responder, 'Lindas' ino ni intento contestas, simplemente siguió con su palito y escribió 'Tarado' en el piso. El se rió un poco.

"En serio estas tan molesta?"

El palito dejo de moverse sobre la tierra y al rubia suspiro pesadamente.

"No"

En serio no estaba tan molesta, no era que no le gustara del todo su equipo ni nada de eso era mas bien que estaba algo frustrada, algo en su pecho se oprimía, era el hecho de que sakura hubiera ganado, allí recae la diferencia.

Y al parecer el chico de la cola puntiaguda lo entendía.

Así que la rubia se movió un poco de su lugar. Dándole espacio para que sentase. Y lo hizo, Ino rompió a la mitad si palito y se lo dio con una sonrisa grande pero algo tímida, y el respondió con una sonrisita, sabia que era la manera en que le pedía disculpas por la forma en que había reaccionado antes, así que el escribió 'Ino' justo al del 'tarado', claro que le gano un golpe en las costillas, pero al mismo tiempo una sonoro risa, y eso lo hacia valido.

"CHOUJI! VEN AQUÍ!"

Ino lo llamo con una sonrisa, y Chouji se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, mientras Ino hablaba de forma muy entusiasta, si mal humor olvidado y perdonado.

"Me preguntaba por que no buscamos un, no se,. Algo así como un símbolo? Como un símbolo del equipo?"

"Como una frase, o una pancarta" Eso fue más o menos lo que se le entendió a Chouji en medio de que masticaba.

"No mas bien, como… un anillo o un collar, o no se"

"Los collares son muy peligrosos par alas misiones, podrían quedar estancados, o romperse, o asfixiarte o ser usado en tu contra…"

"y además… yo no quiero usar un anillo, quedara grasoso cuando coma pollo, o carne, o pescado…" de nuevo eso es lo que entendimos, mas o menos.

"Okay, okay!"

Ino estaba a punto de caer en la histeria y de estirar las manos y rendirse, o mejor tirarle las sandalias en las cabezotas de sus acompañantes y ordenarles que usaran sus cerebros de vez en cuando. De inmediato antes de hacer lo antes dicho, Ino tuvo una excelente idea.

"Que tal un pendiente? Uno pequeño que se quede estancado en nada o lo que sea"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio absoluto, chouji el dio una mirada a Shikamaru, quien simplemente levanto los hombros, ninguno encontró algo malo en la idea, así que decidieron conseguirlos el dia siguiente, tenia que se un objeto simple, ya que les quedaba a los tres, así que ninguno se quejo, ya que siempre había sido más fácil solo seguir las ordenes de Ino.

Cuando se lo mostraron su Maestro Jounin al dia siguiente en el entrenamiento, Asuma se preguntaba, con su siempre presente cigarrillo, si era normal que después de casi matarse los primeros minutos de estar juntos actuaran como si amaran estar juntos? Peor no lo dijo, así que mientras ino pasaba su dedo por el pequeño pendiente, muy orgullos afirmo que era el símbolo de su gran amistad.

"Gran amistad? Como se supone que simbolice eso?"

Ino rodó los ojos y levanto los hombros casi de forma aburrida a el hombre alto que tenia la mano en su nuca en una manera que muy perturbadoramente le recordaba a Shikamaru, ella trato de explicarle, que era de plata por que ninguna de sus técnicas era brillante. Era pequeño por que eran un grupo unido y era un aro por que representa su completa y jamás faltante confianza y la dependencia de uno con el otro.

"Completa y jamás faltante confianza, eh?"

El dio un suspiro y si falta de confianza en al frase la molesto mucho así que 'accidentalmente' golpeo a su maestro en la pierna.

"SI, ES COMPLETA, ABOSULTA Y JAMAS FALTANTE CONFIANZA! AHORA COMPARTIMOS UNA SOLA VIDA… SOMO INSEPARABLES"

Shikamaru levanto la cabeza de inmediato, algo lento, no podemos afirmar de forma concreta lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese preciso momento. Pero Ino esta muy ocupada negando que haya golpeado 'severamente' a su profesor a propósito para notar como su amigo se miraba mas sabio, bueno mas de lo que ya era, pero en medio de su mascara de pereza nadie puede saberlo, pero se miraba mas atento de lo que generalmente se ve, tampoco noto como el murmuro en voz baja, tan solo para si mismo…

"Una sola vida…" Es sumamente interesante como decimos cosas sin notarlo, sin en realidad intentar llega ren concreto a algo, pero termina siendo completamente cierto…

Pero la verdad… ya se ve… se ve el camino… y a pesar de que el camino es difícil, y el espacio se alarga, el lazo se estira y estira… no se rompe. Y como nosotros, ellos también esperan que no lo haga.

**Continuara…**


	6. Atardeceres

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Atardeceres_

El problema real de Ino es que, a veces se preocupa tanto en buscar y perseguir algo, que simplemente no se detiene un segundo a pensar lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y aunque ella nunca tratara de herir a nadie a quien quiere intencionalmente es esta cualidad la que suele lastimar más que nada.

No muy bien explicado no? bueno al menos vemos a ino caminando en una cuesta bastante empinada, no muy alejada de donde suelen entrenar, y es ya tarde por lo cual el equipo 8 ya a terminado su entrenamiento diario. Asuma ya se a desaparecido a quien sabe donde y chouji dijo que debía llegar temprano a casa ya que su madre le había prometido prepara un gran pastel de manzana. Y mientras pensaba si ir o no a casa, Ino noto como faltaba a alguien, así que decidió buscar por su otro compañero.

No lo a visto mucho que digamos, bueno estamos usando mal el termino seria mas bien que no le a hablado mucho que digamos, pero no es como que no le habla es solo que es mas bien que ella o el esta ausente de alguna forma. Oh si Ino tan solo hubiera considerado al menos dos segundos el preguntarse por que, ella hubiera descubierto que ella no le ha hablado mucho desde que empezó su 'debo-abraza-a-sasuke-kun-cada-vez-que-lo-veo' ataque hace algunos mese. Bueno pero ino no se da cuenta, en realidad no lo piensa, lo único que entiende en el momento es que hay algo en su pecho, es como si una parte de ella se sintiera vacía o nada. Como si faltara algo o simplemente algo estuviera fuera de lugar. No podía explicarlo bien, era solo que su pecho se sentía liviano….

Y cuando los rayos del atardecer tocaron sus ojos, reflejando a lo lejos una figura, sintió algo en su pecho llenarse, y se sintió complacida de ver una figura muy familiar, recostada en el pasto, la figura de un holgazán llamado Shikamaru, recostado debajo de de un árbol con la hierba entre sus zapatos.

Por lo cual corre de forma algo por torpe por la cuesta, y se para deliberadamente para bloquear su vista del cielo.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" El no dice nada, en verdad esta pretendiendo que esta dormido, y los dos saben que no engaña a nadie.

"Shikamaru!" Esta vez su grito esta acompañado por una leve ceja levantad y una golpe en su sandalia.

El suspiro.

"Si, Ino?"

Si el se hubiera molestado en abrir los ojos tan solo en ese instante hubiera visto una sonrisa radiante en el rostro de de la rubia.

"Nada, Shika, solo estaba aquí parada, esperando ver cuando planeabas en estar allí acostado pretendiendo estar muerto"

El dice algo muy parecido a 'Problemático' pero ella pretende que no lo dijo para nada, para suerte de el que ella estuviera de buen humor. Ella se sentó junto a el en la hierba, tratando de arreglar las vendas en su estomago.

"Te dije o no que no usaras esas cosas? Detendrán tu crecimiento. Problemático"

El comentario fue mas bien aburrido pero ella podía ver el regaño debajo de las palabras pesadas, así que quien era el para meterse con Yamanaka Ino? Así que hizo lo que mejor hacia, le hizo lo mismo claro más directo.

"Y no te dijo yo que estar allí tirado en el suelo todo el día bajo el sol te iba a ser mal, vas a sufrir de insolación, tu holgazán bueno para nada"

"Loca, no pasara nada, el sol esta bajando…"

Y el, como siempre, tenia toda la razón, el sol ya estaba casi en su punto más bajo, el color de un color anaranjado, alargando y haciéndola mas delgadas, y aunque el no tiene los ojos abierto Ino le saco la lengua como una niña, con sus mejillas rosadas de lo avergonzada y después simplemente calla y ve el atardecer allí, con su rostro en sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Hey, Shika?" el simplemente da un tipo de raro gruñido muy característico de el.

"Te extrañaba"

Su voz era suave pero sólida lo cual hace correr lo suficiente sobre el aire. Un ojo negro se abre lentamente para mirar a su espalda y su camisa morada, el no dice de todas formas por al menos unos minutos mas, peor pronto unos largos dedos, se estiran para tratar de alcanzar lo colgante de su cabello, el simplemente coloca los mechones rubios entre sus dedos, dejando caer delicadas hebras en sus manos, depuse mover sus dedos entre ellos, pero simplemente ella no dice nada, hasta que el dio un suspiro…

"Si, yo también" ella sonrió, pero el no la vio.

Pero la suave confesión le dejo con un sentimiento calido, con ello Ino se relajo un poco y le sonríe directamente, bajando un poco a el/

Continúan así por los siguientes minutos no contaron realmente cuantos, pero eran calidos y silenciosos., el jugando con la punta de su cola y ella simplemente dejándolo hacerlo, mientras ella simplemente con sus ojos aun cerrados pregunta algo que realmente elle no comprende, o mas bien no comprende el contexto o lo que implica tal pregunta.

"Shika… que es el amor?"

"Define a que clase de amor te refieres?"

"A ese que te hace sentir llena el alma"

"No entiendo, explícate mejor" y ni el mismo creía que eso hubiera salido de su boca.

"Tu sabes cuando amas a alguien, cuado quieres estar con ellos, quieres sabe como son, pasar cada instante con ellos, sientes el corazón te palpita rápido, y admiras a esa persona, y sientes que hay algo calido dentro tuyo…"

"Si creo que es eso pero…"

Ella le mira confundida, pero el no le mira a ella, mas bien trata de enfocarse en al estrellas que empiezan a salir en el cielo…

"Creo que es cuando sabes que ellos están allí, pasas el tiempo con ellos, pero aun así también estas con las personas a tu alrededor, no solo aprecias a esa persona sino todo lo que es y lo que existe alrededor de ella… es mas que solo sentir algo calido, es saber tal vez de forma inconciente que son importantes, que debes protegerlos, que puedes hacerlos felices"

Ella lo observa detenidamente con sus ojos azule completamente abiertos… ella espero oírlo decir…

"O sea que darías tu vida por ellos Shika?"

El se levanto limpiando su ropa, mientras ella le mirada desde su posición inicial, con las estrellas en el firmamento y algo n su estomago que no sabia identificar por completo, y se hace mas fuerte cuando voltea a verle con sus ojos negros, profundos, que parecen explicarle el mundo, con algo que ella no sabe explicar, mientras la ve, directamente a los ojos…

"SI, no podría vivir sin ellos, ellos son mi vida, no soy nada sin ellos, no tengo una vida sin ellos"

El le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo…

Ella no entendió bien… pero la afirmación era algo que se asimilaba tanto a lo que sentía.

"No es un poco problemático para ti pensar así?"

Ella tomo su mano, algo temblorosa, por el frió aire nocturno, peor al acercarse un poco a el, el viento helado se fue. Ella le miro con una sonrisa clara y pura, y con un brillo en sus mejillas mientras la luna salía de su escondite para luminar el camino de ambos a casa.

"Si, pero…no podría hacer otra cosa"

Ella no nota que el nunca soltó su mano hasta que regresaron las calles ruidosas de la villa, ella no noto el frió de la noche ni las nubes oscuras que se posaban en el cielo…

Ino noto la lluvia hasta que estaba en sentada en su cama y sintió su mano fría…

Noto hasta que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, que hacia mucho frió…

Y ese día soñó con una cerdito rosa y un ciervo, sentados en una roca.

Ambos veían pasar a una mariposa ye l cerdito salía corriendo detrás de la mariposa azul, y el ciervo solo seguía al cerdito ya que el cerdito se vivía cayendo, y perdieron a la mariposa, el cedito se miraba molesto, pero el cierto simplemente se quedo allí, algo aburrida, y entonces la mariposa se coloco sobre la cabeza del ciervo, el cerdito salto sobre el y correteo a la mariposa, mientras corría no se fijo y sus patitas se deslizaron cerca del punto mas alto de una calina, el ciervo le tomo de la colita…

Y allí fue cuando al rubia despertó, con al luz del sol, peor ella no recordaba bien el sueño, y no me miren a mi… no me pregunten como lo supe, no les voy a decir, ese es mi secreto…

Oh por cierto, todos sabemos que no todos es color de rosa… el camino del ciervo y el cerdito, es mas difícil que la bajada desde la punta de una colina…

**Continuara…**

Por cierto no habrá beso por ahorita, pero no se preocupen, el fic no es largo, además… debo advertirles el siguiente capi, pues es algo complicado. Pero el capi dedicado a mi linda padawan…

**Preview:**

_Se sintió extraña, como si el corazon se le fuera a salir del pecho. _

"_No iras a ver a Shikamaru?" Ella miro a Akimichi-san… y una expresión paso por su rostro y de inmediato… le dolieron las piernas y se le apretó el pecho…._

"_El no me necesita…" la sonrisa era falsa… nadie podía ver las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro eran invisibles…_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Bye!

Eva


	7. Sentimientos Invisibles

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Sentimientos Invisibles_

Los cellos son un sentimiento horrible para cualquiera.

Puede aparecer, de hecho, en los momentos menos convenientes y quedarse allí por mucho que trates de alejarlos, se quedan aferrados a tu pecho, como espinas, a pesar de tus bueno sentimientos. Pero si tratas de ignorarlos puede que solo te lastimen mas a ti, te quitaran preciadas bocanadas de aire, y te destruirán desde lo más profundo de tu corazón hasta que ya no haya mas que un cuerpo y alma vacíos que no le hacen ningún bien a nadie.

De que manera las personas lo manejan pues varia según quien sea. Miremos un poco a Shikamaru. El es el tipo de persona que es relajada y parece no molestarse por muchas cosas. La mayoría pensara que el considera a esas emociones que te llevan a mucho consumo de tiempo, como algo demasiado problemático para siquiera pensarlo. Los demás pensarían eso, pero eso no implica necesariamente que sea de esa manera. Por que si lo ves detenidamente, puedes ver esas suaves miradas y esas pistas que nuestro holgazán héroe demuestra no es tan 'sin sentimientos' como parece.

Hay muchas cosas que podrías ver, tomemos como ejemplo todas esas veces que ino andaba tratando de conseguir la atención de cierto chico uchiha Sasuke, lanzándose, literalmente, sobre el. Si en serio te fijas, e ignoras a la chica loca y grito y al muy molesto chico solo por un segundo, podrías notar como de inmediato los ojos negros de Shikamaru se alejan de la escena. Tal vez el de un bostezo o tan solo vea a la nada como siempre lo hace, tan solo se quede allí soñando despierto, pero verán que en el momento que Ino se aleja del guapo y todo lo que quieran decir Uchiha, el despierta de su sueño mágicamente, pero con una extraña, perdía y algo fría mirada.

Y que con eso? Se preguntaran, pero verán tal vez Shika solo le da vergüenza la forma en que su compañera se porta como una total idiota o tal vez simplemente esta cansado de eso. Ambas, en parte, son algo ciertas. Pero después tendrías que tomar en cuenta su casi mal humor después de eso, y que son esos días precisamente los que el Nara prefriere pasara solo sus ratos libres, acostado debajo de un vació árbol con su vista fija en el azul cielo con una mirada oscura en el mismo, que no podrías decir si ve con molestia a las nubes pasar, molesto por el hecho de que ellas van flotando sin ningún problema.

Pero ahora veamos a Ino… ella es, bueno Ino... Pero en general es sumamente amistosa y energética, para ponerlo de alguna forma, diciendo siempre lo que piensa sin quedarse con nada. La verías entonces como alguien como ella a simplemente no sentir un sentimiento como ese. Demonios, nunca esperarías a alguien con esa personalidad y belleza a nunca sentir algo como los celos. Pero si lo hiciera, lo cual dudarían no, seria el tipo que simplemente explotaría y te dejaría saber lo que piensa con energía y ganas, verdad?.

La verdad la mayoría de las personas pensaría que Ino es sumamente fuerte y diría sus sentimientos contra algo como los celos.

Pero verán, cuando lo piensas realmente de forma detenida, no es una sorpresa darse cuenta que Ino no maneja las emociones reales de buena forma. Como esa vez que Sakura le dijo que ya no serian amigas. Sabían que sakura estaba lista para un golpe, la niña había esperado que la gritona Ino le hubiera dado un sermón e incluso hacerla llorar, pero como nosotros sabemos eso jamás sucedió. Ino solo se quedo allí mirado incrédula a la espalda de Sakura alejarse, mientras su mentecita trataba de entender. Y Ino simplemente no sabia que hacer hasta que dejo salir a las lagrimas por tan solo un segundo, un segundo en que las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas para ser desaparecidas pro un cierto niño de cabello negro puntiagudo. Y tal ves es por eso que Ino no sabe manejar del todo las emociones, tal vez es que siempre había tenido a algo a que aferrarse mientras las cosas le ocurrían.

Con eso… debería de ser bastante fácil entender la actitud de la rubia a lo que ocurrió en Kanoha ese día, ese en que… todo comenzó… en que empezó el inicio del fin.

Si, el que ustedes y yo hemos venido temiendo, el día en que el lazo… empezó a romperse…:

Es día había sido algo raro, algo en el pecho de Ino se estaba aglomerando.

Ino no fue al hospital de inmediato. Ella sabía que habían regresado de su misión de traer a Sasuke y muchos de ellos estaban heridos. Desde su posición detrás del mostrador en la floristería Yamanaka, había visto a Yoshino-san (la madre de shikamaru) por la ventana, corriendo por la calle seguida de cerca por la madre de Chouji aun con su delantal amarillo. Su madre saco un momento la cabeza para ver que pasaba, para después un poco frenética le dijera a la muy confundida Ino que sus compañeros estaban en el hospital y que debería de ir a verlos pronto, además de que deberían de cerrar la tienda temprano.

En esos segundos el aire a su alrededor pareció hacerse pesado y solidificarse, si permitirle pensar o moverse. Debido a eso su madre la empujo y la hizo salir de la tienda y en dirección al hospital.

Más ino había caminado algo ciega y lento por un rato. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, todas necesitando respuestas rápidas. Por que demonios habían ido tras Sasuke en primer lugar? Como es que nadie le había dicho nada o ir con sus compañeros? Que demonios hacían en el hospital? Por que no estaban reportándose con la Hokage, eso lo primero que se hacia después de una misión…? o era que alguien estaba lastimado muy grave? Alguien estaba… muriendo? Era Chouji? O Shikama…

Y allí fue que sus pasos se hicieron pesados.

Corrió.

Era una ninja, corrió. Y ese paso se hizo muy lento así que empezó saltar de techo en techo, haciendo que su cabeza algo loca se fijara en un solo pensamiento: Necesita llegar al hospital lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieran.

Olvido todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Pero el aire volvió a circular en sus pulmones cuando llego al hospital y le informaron que todos estaban bien y que habían regresado con vida, pero de inmediato se quedo atónita al saber, que junto el prodigio de los Hyuuga, Neji, Chouji era uno de los dos que estaban en una situación critica y que tal vez no podrían lograrlo. Supo de inmediato que no podría ver a Chouji aunque quisiera verle, mientras los trataban no podría hacer nada. Pero tenía todo su apoyo.

Así que corrió hasta la sala de operación, sin pensar en nada… y fue precisamente en esa zona, en ese hospital, que Ino lo sintió por primera vez.

Había tomado las escaleras para llegar a la sala de emergencias, y había estado lista para doblar la esquina cuando escucho una voz femenina…:

"Los sacrificios son parte inevitables en las misiones, no recibiste entrenamientos emocionales para ello?"

Esa voz la había escuchado antes podía jurarlo, con ese egocentrismo y dureza, era esa Kunoichi de la arena, la joven rubia que se había enfrentado a Shikamaru en el Examen Chuunin, Ino estuvo a punto de correr a ella y enfrentarla por haber regresado a Konoha después de lo que había pasado, sino hubiera sido por otra voz conocida, una voz algo monótona y algo baja.

Shikamaru.

Ino se quedo allí todo el tiempo, mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación, ella no decía nada mientras Shikamaru aprendía una lección de su padre cuando trato de irse y solo pudo observar mientras el joven de cabellos oscuros allí, mientras el corazón s ele hacia pedazos.

Shizune corrió sin mirarle… e informo a todos la condición de Neji, Chouji estaba a salvo también.

Peor Ino solo pudo verle, con la cabeza baja, sus hombros temblando.

Shikamaru estaba llorando.

De verdad.

Por primera vez desde que Ino recuerda conocerlo, Shikamaru estaba de hecho… llorando.

Quería gritar y romper algunas cosas, preferiblemente la cabeza de Uchiha Sasuke si era posible. Quiso correr hacia el y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y afirmarle que todo estaría bien y lo haría mejor la siguiente vez, que todo estaría bien. Quería quitar las lágrimas de su cara y llorarlas ella, por que le dolía en el alma cada una de ellas. Por que jamás le había dolido tanto que verle llorar. Nada.

Pero todo parecía demasiado personal y algo que ella no podía decir, era entrar demasiado en su espacio personal. Algo en lo profundo de su cabeza le dijo de forma silenciosa que el jamás hubiera querido que ella le viera en ese estado.

Así no hizo nada de lo que deseaba hacer. De hecho la gravedad se la llevo al piso, se quedo sentada el piso frió, mirando de forma silenciosa a la pared verde frente a ella, al menos por algunos segundos.

Ella continúo escuchando mientras el seguía allí de pie. La kunoichi de la arena empezó a hablarle nuevamente. Tratado de ayudarlo pero insultándolo de cierta forma, que Ino entendió como una forma de darle animo. Después de todo Ino solía usarla todo el tiempo.

Y Shikamaru respondía. Bueno no del todo verbalmente debía a que el joven shinobi tan solo daba o un gruñido o un monosílabo pero Ino lo conocía mejor que nadie así que podía reconocer esos 'Hn' que le daba y la forma en que salían de su boca.

Mientras Ino se quedo allí por los siguientes segundos, sentada en ese corredor frió y oscuro, separada de esos ninjas repitiendo cosa el uno al otro afuera de la sala de emergencia 6 donde se encontraba su amigo en estado critico, Ino sintió el primer dolor critico dentro de su pecho, levantándose poco a poco…

Pero no pudo pensarlo mucho, pasos se escucharon acercarse a ella, era el, reconocía la forma lenta y perezosa en que se movían sus pies. Se levanto, no supo del todo por que tuvo la urgencia de huir, era que le faltaba el aire y algo le apretaba el pecho. Corrió por las escalera de forma ocasional en su prisa, casi resbalando por las mismas, sus manos en su pecho, por que era como tener una kunai en la mas profundo.

Le dolía el alma.

Corrió tratando de olvidarse de ello, pero al salir del hospital se encontró con cierta kunoichi de cabello rosado, sus ojos llenos de dolor y preocupación. A pesar que no sentía las piernas y algo se le estaba quebrando Ino, tomo su mano y al jalo dentro del hospital del que trataba de huir, guiándola hasta donde podrían decirle que pasaba con los compañeros que la joven deseaba ver.

A pesar de todo Ino seguía siendo Ino y el cariño que daba era incondicional para cualquiera, así que hizo lo que Sakura le agradecería le mostró el camino.

"Iré a ver a Naruto y Sasuke-kun" afirmo sakura, sin notar que el orden en que decía los nombre y el tono de preocupación en que hacia énfasis, pero Ino había dicho algo inconciente, Iba a volver a la sala en que se encontraba Chouji. El dolor aun seguía allí, una kunai profunda, sangrante.

Sakura le miro de inmediato cuando noto la forma en se encorvaba la cara de la rubia.

"Pasa algo Ino?"

"No es nada… corre, ve a ver como están, corre!"

"Hai!" Sakura volteo un segundo "Arigatou, Ino-chan"

"Esta Bien…" Dijo con una sonrisa real, pero a la vez falsa "Vete!"

"Hai, HAI!"

Ino camino lentamente por los pasillos que ya había recorrido.

No entendía bien por que le dolía tanto, o por que había ese sentimiento tan perturbador, era incesante y molesto. Por que?.

Cuando estuvo allí mostró su sonrisa a Akimichi-san, el padre de Chouji, mientras el le informaba el estado de Chouji, y se mostraba aliviada.

Ella le sonrió.

Pero algo en sus ojos no era cierto.

Se sintió extraña, como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Como si mientras el señor, mejor amigo de su padre, le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, y después le dio una delicada sonrisa.

"No iras a ver a Shikamaru?" Ella miro a Akimichi-san… y una expresión paso por su rostro y de inmediato… le dolieron las piernas y se le apretó el pecho… Trato de fingir confusión, pero imposible de fingir ante alguien tan gentil y de buen corazón como el Akimichi-san, su hijo era justo como el. Ella miro abajo tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para mostrar una sonrisa, y mientras miraba el piso en el que temari de la arena había estado, en el que Shikamaru había llorado, en el que esa Kunoichi le había dado las palabras reconfortantes que necesitaba… Ino encontró al respuesta a su pregunta, la respuesta al dolor que le apretaba el pecho.

"El no me necesita…" la sonrisa era falsa… nadie podía ver las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro eran invisibles…

Eran sentimientos invisibles…

Y mientras se sentaba allí, sola, en medio de sus retenidas lagrimas…

Alguien venia hacia a ella, eran dos personas.

No quería ver a nadie…

Camino…

Alguien la llamo…

"Ino?" No contesta a aquella voz casi monótona…

Por que sabia… por que Ino lo sintió en ese instante…

Sintió un delicado hilo que empezaba a deshilarse.

… Sintió como si había perdido su lugar…

**Continuara…**

Sorry por que me tarde es que el colegio me tenía loca y esas cosas.

Y no se que mas decir, además de dejen review y gracias por leer.

**Preview:**

_Miro hacia al cielo._

"_Ino me estas evitando"_

_No contesto a eso, solo siguió viendo las estrellas._

"_Ino"_

_Sonaba algo molesto._

"_Shika… amas a alguien?"_

_Y la pregunta le tomo desprevenido._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BYE

Eva


	8. Ciegos

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Ciegos_

Se preguntara, que es ser ciego?

Ceguera significa que tu sentido de la vista tiene algún mal o simplemente no puede detectar la luz o en otra instancia y más simple, no vemos.

En términos sencillos estar ciego es… es, no poder ver lo que ocurre.

Ahora encontramos nuestra heroína rubia, Ino, sentada en medio de su habitación sin hacer nada, incluso podía pensarse que sin siquiera respirar.

Semanas ya era desde ese desde ese día en el hospital. Semanas desde que sintió ese extraño mal presentimiento, esa sensación en su estomago. No podía entender del todo que era lo que estaba mal con ella. Ino esta segura de que no tenia ninguna herida, nada, pero definitivamente no estaba bien, estaba enferma. Y era frustrante.

Ella lo sabía.

En ese instante, sabia, realmente sabia donde estaba la razón de ese dolor en el pecho, sabia que Shikamaru estaría en la entrada de la villa despidiendo a los shinobi de la arena. Alguien le había dicho no podía recordar quien. Por las ultimas semanas los había visto, lo había visto para ser mas específicos, por la invitación de la Godaime. El pelirrojo en silencio y distante, la rubia y ocasionalmente el otro peleando o discutiendo con Shikamaru. El solía responder con su frase ocasional, con sus parpados parcialmente separados, perdidos en el horizonte como si buscaran algo, como si hubiera algo perdido en el cielo, algo en las capaz mas profundas de su cerebro y tratara de encontrarlo pero se encontrase incapaz de hacerlo.

Ino no se les había acercado por su propia cuenta jamás, ni una vez. Pero claro, una ves ella había invitando a Chouji a Ichiraku para comer ramen, como un regalo de bienvenido, o algo parecido. Los cuatros habían entrado de improviso. Se habían sentado justo junto a ella y Chouji, así que en medio de de todo esto Ino se había levantado sin tener conciencia de lo que hacia, y había balbuceado una excusa de que la necesitaban en la tienda para después dejar el dinero en el mostrador y salir lo más rápido que pudo. No les había dicho una palabra a ninguno de ellos pero pudo sentir las miradas de todos, una muy en particular, mientras ella casi se tropieza en medio de su urgencia de salir de allí.

Incluso el mismo Chouji le había preguntado que le pasaba, que era lo que estaba pensando? Como responder al algo que ni tu tienes la respuesta. Y en serio quería entender pero no podía. Es como cuando tienes ganas de llorar pero solo puedes abrir la boca y las lagrimas no salen… no entiendes por que no puedes llorar, es que el dolor no es lo suficientemente fuerte o es que no podemos hacerlo por que el dolor es demasiado fuerte? No entendemos. Menos lo hace Ino que jamás ha lidiado con emociones reales… jamás las a lidiado sola.

Ino camino lentamente fuera de su casa, hasta la zona en que solían entrenamiento del equipo 10. Podía sentir el aire frió de la noche recorrer todo aquel lugar o tal vez era que ella la que tenia frió por dentro, era tal vez que después de toda su vida, se sentía sola. Si, después de estar rodeada de calidez, Ino Yamanaka se sentía sola.

Se sentó allí, en medio del campo, rodillas recostadas, cabeza baja, negro cielo sobre ella.

Se olvido del mundo y no pensó en nada.

Sus ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente en el suelo.

Como si sus manos no existieran y el peso de su cuerpo hubiera disminuido, como si ella no estuviera allí, pero a pesar de que tenía el sentimiento de haber desaparecido.

Ino aun tenía frió.

Era insoportable, esa presión en su pecho que la estaba sofocando y tratando de explotar al mismo tiempo.

Lo entienden? Alguna ves has sentido como que quieres gritar algo con todas sus fuerzas que su boca se seca, retienes saliva, tu lengua se contrae como si se quedara pegada dentro de la misma? Pero después te das cuenta que simplemente no puedes decirlo. Es una de esas cosas que nunca dices ni dirás, que instintivamente sabes que si las dices, sabes que si se salen de tu boca… cambiaran todo. Todo lo que sabes y todo con lo que te sientes confortable cambiara y no tienes la mas mínima idea de que si será bueno o malo. Y es por eso que los labios se mantienen renuentes a separarse el uno del otro, la razón por la que las palabras que estabas necesitando gritar al mundo segundos antes se vuelven veneno que se queda atrapado entre tu garganta, quemando cada una de tus cuerdas vocales.

Ino lo entiende muy bien. Lo entiende y lo odia, por que es detestable saber que no puedes hablar y que esto te pasa por alguien que conoces de toda la vida y que sentías cercano y ahora no entiendes por que te sientes así, por que el pecho te duele por que no puedes hablar o por que huyes de ellos o por que tienes miedo. Miedo de perder, miedo de creer, de entender por completo algo que te negabas a saber.

Y a pesar de que su mundo parecía desmoronarse… su voz no pasa desapercibida por sus sensitivas orejas.

"Oi"

Ella no se movió de hecho.

"Ino…"

No iba a ponerle atención en lo más mínimo.

"Que haces allí Ino?

Su voz siguió sin salir, su mirada siguió sin dirigirse a el, su corazón siguió fijo en el suelo.

"Ino?"

Sonaba algo impaciente pero ella no se movió un solo centímetro.

"Problemático…"

Ella ni siquiera suspira ni frunció el ceño.

"Háblame Ino."

Ella no podía ni siquiera negar con la cabeza. Era irónico como el generalmente se quejaba de su excesiva energía y gritos y ahora estaba voluntariamente pidiéndole que le hablara.

Miro hacia al cielo.

"Ino me estas evitando"

No contesto a eso, solo siguió viendo las estrellas.

"Ino"

Sonaba algo molesto. Pero no dijo nada esperando pacientemente que ella le respondiera…

"Shika… amas a alguien?"

Y la pregunta le tomo desprevenido. No era precisamente lo que estaba esperando oír…

"Problemática…" suspiro… aliviado?

Se acerco a ella, donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, tratando de omitir la mirada que ella le dio.

Era algo incomodo…

Había una atmósfera pesada entre ambos…

"Ino…"

"…" al parecer la rubia no quería hablarle a pesar de sus esfuerzos…

"Lo lamento"

Ino lo miro precisamente, sino que se mantuvo quieta esperando que dijera algo más…

Y mientras el aire se solidificaba alrededor de ambos y el frió viento recorría el campo… a la rubia se le vino el recuerdo de su ultimo sueño…

Estaban el cerdito, el ciervo y la mariposa, que siempre andaba en la cabeza del ciervo, sentados debajo de un árbol, durmiendo… el cerdito parecía tratar de despertar al ciervo más este lo ignoraba…

Por alguna razón de la nada salio lo que parecía una salamandra… si una salamandra salio de la arena, el ciervo abrió sus ojos y empezó a perseguirla, el cerdito lo llamo pero este no lo escuchaba, dejando a la mariposa sobre la cabeza del cerdito…

Era extraño que despertó no recordando nada del extraño lapso y ahora que estaba allí sentada si lo hacia. Es raro como tus sueños a veces se asemejan tanto a la realidad que es incluso aterrador.

"Perdón por no haber traído a Sasuke…"

Ino levanto la mirada y la dirigió a él, atónita, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos completamente abiertos, su respiración y palpitaciones olvidadas…

"Nani?" el levanto una ceja al ver la expresión de sorpresa y casi molestia de la rubia.

Ella le miro casi replicante lo cual tomo al Nara algo desprevenido.

Saben cuando te molestas por algo que realmente no tiene sentido? Nos pasa todo el tiempo… Ino estaba molesta en ese instante, la había insultado, ya que mientras ella se preocupaba por las seguridad de sus compañeros y de el… el muy campante creía que le importaba algo uchiha bastardo sasuke?

Ok eso es tan fuera de si para ino, pero es más o menos una traducción de lo que le pasa en la cabeza, ya que por el momento no me es permitido explicitar lo que ella creía o pensaba, debo seguir una regla de 'rating' pero regresando al tema…

Shikamaru al principio algo sorprendido por la mirada asesina de la rubia, creyó haberlo dicho mal.

"_Mujer problemática_" levanto los hombros derrotado "Lo lamento Ino"

Lo dijo en forma tan solemne que no pudo molestarse sino sentirse mal consigo misma, sus cejas se arrugaron un poco y retomo su mirada al suelo.

No comprendía por que le dolía el pecho o por que se sentía tan culpable. Ino no comprendía la razón por la cual se le oprimía el pecho al pensar la mirada de lastima y de culpabilidad en la cara de Shikamaru cuando el no había hecho nada malo, cuando no tenia que disculparse con ella… por que le dolía que el le dijera esas cosas? Por que?

Estaba tan sorda y ciega para no entender…?

Ella tembló ligeramente con la brisa fría.

A pesar de estar tan cerca de Shika se sentía, extrañamente sola y dolía mucho.

Y sintió calido rodeándola, la chaqueta de shika la había rodeado por los hombros. Parpadeo un par de veces ante ese raro gesto.

"Shikamaru?"

El casi volteo a verla.

"Te vas a resfriar. Y es muy problemático que te estés quejando después por dos semanas de cómo es todo mi culpa."

A pesar de las muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y el rubor en sus mejillas, dejo pasar el comentario por la forma en que su corazón palpitaba, y la forma algo considerada de su actuar, así que Ino se acomoda un poco en su chaqueta la cual aun sigue muy calida y lleva un particular olor que reconoce como distintivo de Shikamaru. Es como si la estuviera acurrucando por lo cual sin darse cuenta ino se acerco a Shikamaru un poco más relajada. El no se mueve un centímetro cuando ella descansa su cabeza en su hombro, tampoco comenta nada cuando toma su brazo con el de él.

Se quedaron allí, callados por otro largo rato hasta que Shikamaru finalmente hablo:

"Quiero a alguien…" no era un insulto ni nada malo, pero lo sintió peor que una ofensa "a… muchas personas"

Esta vez ella fue la que fue tomada desprevenida. Esa era precisamente la respuesta que menos esperaba.

Y le dolió mucho, no entendía pero le dolía… y demasiado para el gusto de Ino. Todo lo que el decía le tomaba por sorpresa y le confundía más de lo que ya estaba.

"A quien… quieres shika?" aunque Ino trato de sonar fuerte, su voz salio algo entrecortada y débil.

"En ese caso, esta mi papa, a pesar de que sea un raro, holgazán padre. Y mi mama, excepto, tal vez, cuando me esta gritando que haga cosas que no quiero…"

Ella le dio un suave golpe en la pierna.

"NO, BAKA, no me refería a eso tonto!"

"Soy muy joven y es muy problemático…"

"Todo es problemático para ti, perezoso!"

"Problemática, Ino" el la mira, su respiración se queda atorada en su garganta, ante la indescriptible forma en que la estaba mirando, la fuerza de su mano y la postura firma que los mantiene a ambos. El no deja de mirarle un instante así que ella tampoco.

No entiende por que ya no esta molesta y su mirada le da seguridad, ya no le dolía el pecho y todo lo que estaba pensando por semanas no importaba y no existía. Ninguno entiende por que las inseguridades se dieron cuando instintivamente ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, sin saber por que o una razón coherente de sus acciones… tal vez era el hecho de estar juntos… es el hecho de que actúas de forma inusual o sin retenerte cuando estas con alguien… el hecho de que eres tu mismo con alguien, pero, por extraño que parezca, no sabes por que…

Estaba tan ciegos, el uno del otro. Ciegos a la realidad que tenían al alcance de sus dedos.

"Shikamaru…"

Su voz se alejo un poco mientras sus ojos se cerraban contra su hombro…

"Gracias…" estaba casi perdida en un sueño.

"Hn?"

"Gracias por…" Una de sus manos delicadas busca descansar en la de el… un gesto simple, casi… rutinario.

"…regresar… vivo…"

No más palabras salieron de sus labios, solo el silencio de su respiración rítmica, sus dedos contra los de el… contra su brazo, y sus ojos azules cerrados delicadamente como el cielo.

Shikamaru no pudo decir nada, no solo por que no seria escuchado, era la presión contra su mano, las palpitaciones precipitas que Ino escuchaba y el suave tinte en sus mejillas…

Era el hecho de que a pesar de que no entendían del todo… había una sonrisa en su rostro… Una de esas pocas sonrisas que solía darle… solo a ella.

Pero aun era muy jóvenes… muy ciegos…

Todos somos muy jóvenes o ciegos en algún momento así que no deberían de ser culpados por perder la oportunidad, la vida es así. La luz se aleja de nosotros al menos una vez en nuestras vidas.

Shikamaru la levanto sin despertarla ya que no quería que ella le gritara por abusivo. La llevo a casa.

Y no fue hasta que despertó en su cuarto con las sabanas cubriéndola y un joven de cabello oscuro recostado en el suelo de su habitación con su espalda recostada en la cama, velando su sueño como cuando eran niños, que Ino se dio cuenta que realmente Shika no había contestado su pregunta y que encima de ella aun seguía su chaqueta.

Ella no recordaba que al final del sueño el ciervo siempre regresaba con el cerdito y la mariposa, a pesar de que le había costado mucho subir la cuesta.

**Continuara…**

:P ya se que no e actualizado sorry! Pero aquí esta y espero les guste. No se que mas decir además de que el colegio apesta.

Y bueno aquí esta…

**Preview:**

"_Sakura a que te refieres con eso?"_

"_A que… el amor no es algo que te tomes a la ligera, el amor no es un juguete y algo que s ele pueda decir a cualquiera…"_

"_No te hagas la sabia frentona y explícate DE UNA BUENA… sakura?" Había lágrimas en sus mejillas…_

"_El- amor Ino, es- dar… dar todo lo que tienes… sin espera-r nada a cambio… el amor- Ino… es… poner de un lado tu propio amor, por... la felicidad de aquel que amas… Amar a alguien con tanta-tanta fuerza dejando ir-ir tus sentimientos por-por hacerlos felices… por-por-por… hacerlos-hacerlos felices… "_

_Ino no podía creer como la joven de cabellos rosados estaba ahora con las manso en el rostro y balbuceando._

"_Amar- es ir a buscar… la felicidad de- otro destruyendo…- destruyendo la tuya propia!"_

_Ino le abrazo fuertemente y el corazón se le apretó un poco más._

_Que era el amor? Como lo identificabas?_

"_Amor… Ino… es querer- sin esperar- sin esperar… ser querido"_

_Lo único que sabía Ino era que había algo en esas palabras, las respuestas que ella estaba buscando a sus tan preocupantes preguntas. _

_Y… esa fue la última vez que vio llorar a Sakura. Y fue la última vez que Ino se preguntaba que era el amor._

… Esperen el siguiente capi! Y dejen review!

Los AMA!

Eva.


	9. Juguete

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Kishimoto-sama.

**Una vida**

_Juguete_

Tienes un juguete, tu sabes, viejo, roto y oloroso pero que aun adoras, que anda por allí tirado en tu habitación?

Mucha gente si lo tiene. Yo por ejemplo, tal vez le falte un ojo o se mira como el peor tipo de basura conocida y tu mama te vive molestando que le tires a la basura. Pero siempre es mas que solo eso, el juguete es algo como un símbolo, un recuerdo muy valioso. Tal ves un recuerdo de algo cercano y muy querido que te paso en el pasado o tal ves un símbolo de esperanza y sueños en el futuro?.

Mientras vemos a Ino frente a su espejo esperando en medio de la tarde sin hacer mas que peinar su cabello nos preguntamos que piensa. Nada

Su mirada aun seguía algo fría y más bien desanimada como si le hubieran sacado el alma a su mirada azul. Y esa misma mirada recayó en un cierto animal de peluche que se quedaba quieto en medio de sus sabanas blancas. Ino alargo su mano con lentitud para tocar delicadamente la patita del osito. Podía recordar esa mañana en que sucedió precisamente aunque hubiera pasado hace más de siete años.

Era un día muy soleado, nada fuera de lo ordinaria, común, y la joven ino estaba sentada en el porche de su casa. No había nada importante que hacer realmente así que se había quedado allí con unos dulces mientras tarareaba una canción suavemente, tratando en su mente de recordar la letra de dicha canción.

Una sombra apareció sobre su brazo por lo cual ino dio una sonrisa de bienvenida al joven de cabello negro parado junto a ella. Un gruñido fue la contestación mientas el se quedo allí parado mientras ella seguía sonriéndole desde abajo.

"Toma"

Un muy familiar oso café había sido puesto debajo de su nariz. Ino parpadeo un par de veces hacia la cierta cosa peluda para después levantar sus brazos y tomarlo. El animal de peluche estaba suave y un poco gastado por los muchos años de amor que tenia.

"Momo-kun?"

Las palabras habían sido acompañadas por una mirada avergonzada que fue alejada del peluche y de ella rápidamente.

"Deja de llamarlo como una niña. Se llama Momotsu"

Ino lo miro muy curiosa por los eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo.

"Pero por que me lo das a mi? Tu lo adoras"

El gruñido muy particular había escapado de sus labios de nuevo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en las escaleras del porche de los Yamanaka. El cambio de dirección le permitió voltear su rostro al camino frente a ellos, haciendo que claramente se pudiera esconder de su intensa y curiosa mirada azul.

"Si, veras, a ti te gusta también, no? De esta manera no será tan problemático"

Ino sonrió ampliamente, divertida. El se miraba tan divertido. Ella recordaba todas esas veces que lo había molestado por el juguete que se encontraba en su desornada cama. El siempre se negaba a dejarla vestir al oso o usarlo como una carnada o rehén mientras jugaban a ser 'ninjas'. El hecho de que le hubiera dado el oso le había tocado el corazón de tal forma que ino no pudo burlarse, aunque sentía una gran necesidad de hacerlo hasta que el rubor de sus mejillas se fuera.

Ella le ofreció sus dulces mientras ella apretaba el osito es su pecho con gran ternura, mientras el comía los dulces de forma casi divertida. Ellos pasaron esa tarde juntos así sentados en el porche comiendo dulces.

Desde ese día Momo-kun había estado en su cama, siempre. En las noches se aferraba a el para poder dormir, dejándose percibir el olor del antiguo dueño que ella estaba convencida aun seguía allí a pesar de las muy cuidadosas veces que lo había lavado.

Shikamaru había ido a su habitación una vez. Su mirada se había ido a directamente al oso que yacía inerte en medio de las almohadas para después llegar a la de ella para mirarle algo cuestionador. De hecho Ino había sentido como un sentimiento calido se había apoderado de ella en ese momento mientras su mirada se fijaba en ella con tal gentileza que casi jamás notaba en esos ojos negros suyos. El no le dijo nada ni tampoco ella debido a que ella se había sentido un tanto tímida acerca de llamar mucha la atención sobre el hecho de que ella aun dormía con el oso que el le había dado.

Ino le sonrió al oso con tal amor hasta que escucho la voz de su madre desde abajo.

"Ve a la casa de yoshino-san y recoge un paquete que necesito, vuelve rápido que la cena estará lista en un tanto"

"Hai"

Ino camino fuera de la casa con aburrimiento, solo era caminar una calle pero no quería hacer nada, había mucho calor a pesar de que casi eran las siete, además desde hace alguno meses había sentido un poco frió y que faltaba alegría alrededor y podía decir que todos los sentían también, cierto rubio bocón no estaba par hacer sus bromas o comentarios así que todo era aburrido y menos amistoso, y aunque nadie lo creía la que peor lo tomaba era sakura siempre metida en sus libros de medicina, concentrada sin hablar con nadie, metida en su propio mundo de inseguridades.

Pero quien era Ino para juzgarla? Ella también vivía en su mundo de inseguridades.

Y se encontró frente a la casa de los Nara con un suspiro.

Toco la puerta.

Nunca han escuchado el sonido delicado del silencio mientras esperan que la lluvia golpee con fuerza su ventana?

Es exactamente lo que Ino escucho en ese momento.

"Oi…"

Una voz se escucho y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ino le miro con una actitud bien educada, nada de entusiasmo y nada amigable.

El levanto la ceja, Ino podía leerlo muy bien, trataba de evitar que entrara.

"Esta yoshino-san?"

"Ah…" el volteo sin dejarle pasara "Mama…"

"Si…" la señora salio de la cocina de los Nara con su común delantal.

"Oh… INO-CHAN… Que haces por…? Oh cierto el encargo de tu madre, ya lo traigo… oh entra querida es algo pesado"

"Eh no es necesario… yo llevare el…"

"Shikamaru quítate necesito entregarle a Ino-chan un paquete"

"Si claro…" ella paso mientras observaba aquella casa que no cambiaba nada con los pasos de los años, su vista paso a la cocina parecían estar cenando y estaba punto de sonreír al recordar lo deliciosa que era la cocina de Yoshino-san cuando…

La tormenta golpeo fuertemente contra su ventana.

Shikato-san estaba sentado en al mesa… junto a el una cabellera rubia estaba con una sonrisa…

El corazón de Ino dejo de palpitar.

Su boca se quedo ligeramente abierta. Mientras shikamaru pasaba junto a ella sin mirarle, ella simplemente no se movió, ni siquiera la joven de la arena noto su presencia hasta que yoshino la llamo y la despertó.

"Ino-chan, querida, toma…" cuando Ino volteo a la Nara su mirada estaba casi nublada por cristalinas formas de agua.

"Gracias yoshino-san…."

La madre de Shikamaru pareció haber recordado algo en ese instante…

"Oh, ino-chan no querías quedarte a cenar?" dijo el padre de shikamaru desde el comedor, con su voz monótona, Yoshino-san afirmo con una sonrisa pero con muy notoria preocupación.

Ino de inmediato hizo una reverencia para esconder su rostro.

"Muchas gracias pero tengo algo de prisa-sa debo regresar a casa"

No pudo ver la mirada de Shika, salio de allí tan rápido como pudo caminar hasta la puerta sin ser notada su desesperación y sin notar la caja con paquetes algo pesados, sin notar la mirada de Yoshino.

"Gracias… por todo"

Cuando Ino salio de allí, Yoshino Nara recordó algo que no había puesto atención por la llegada de esa joven que había salvado a su hijo y que ella intentaba que su hijo pusiera atención. Pero cuando vio a Ino recordó que a pesar de que esa joven había salvado la vida de su hijo, su shikamaru ya había sido salvado antes.

En medio de su intento por ayudar a su hijo e invitar a la joven de la arena a cenar, Yoshino, que siempre había sido la más olvidadiza, recordó que su hijo ya tenía un lazo muy largo con alguien.

Lo había olvidado.

Lo bueno es que siempre recordamos.

Lo malo de las situaciones de la vida es que cunado te ocurren crees que no puedes sobreponerte y que es imposible y que el dolor seguirá para siempre. A veces si queda para siempre, pero el punto es que en el momento en que las cosas pasan nos sentimos tan impotentes e incapaces de hacer que todo acabe.

Ino puso el paquete en al mesa.

"Ino querida, sucede algo?"

"No tengo hambre"

Y no dijo nada más.

La puerta de la habitación de Ino se cerró y se quedo sentada justo allí contra la puerta.

Y a pesar de que una vos le decía al oído… se repetía y repetía la misma oración no podía evitarlo, no podía.

Por primera ves en muchos años…

Ino lloro hasta que le falto el aire y las lágrimas se le habían secado.

Lloro mientras el juguete estaba en el piso, su cabeza rota y el relleno regado en el suelo ya que con el uso y el tiempo cualquier golpe podría romperlo. Y al ser tirado al suelo sin consideración simplemente se rompió.

No es normal que suceda de todas formas.

Tal vez ya estaba roto. O el hilo estaba ya muy gastado

O tal vez simplemente se rompió por que le dolió ver a Ino llorando después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo una sola vez a pesar de que volvía a casa con heridas o cansada. Volvía, lo abrazaba y todo dolor se iba pero ahora el dolor no se iría y tal vez, solo tal vez por eso, el juguete no soporto ver a su dueña en tal situación.

Tal vez los recuerdos que guardaba se habían roto.

Quien sabe?

Ino estuvo allí encerrada en su propio mundo de inseguridades hasta el día siguiente sin hablarle a nadie, hasta que escucho a su madre en la puerta.

"Ino querida, Shikamaru y Chouji están aquí, dicen que tienen una misión"

"Estoy enferma" su voz era tan suave, apagada que su madre casi no lo escucho.

Ino salio de la habitación antes de que su madre y ciertos jóvenes entraran.

El viento invadía la habitación a través de la ventana, las cortinas ondeando placidamente.

Cierta mirada negra callo al suelo y a cierto relleno blanco y a cierto oso de felpa algo mojado, algo roto. Algo olvidado.

Su mano se estiro a tomar las dos partes del oso, su mirada contenía tal calidez hacia tal torpe objeto. Sus ojos jamás habían expresado tal tristeza o tal calidez en algún tiempo.

La habitación de Ino se quedo en silencio, más la sombra de aquel osito ya no yacía en el suelo.

Las lagrimas en si son algo raro sabían? Si es rara por que es difícil detenerlas una vez que se han desatado ya no se detienen, es difícil por que te duelen los ojos y a pesar de que las intentas alejar de tus ojos siguen allí, siguen saliendo. Es difícil detenerlas cuando has olvidado como llorar, a muy pocas personas les pasa de hecho, llorar es algo natura pero, cuando por alguna razón olvidas como llorar, es aun mas imposible detener aquellas lagrimas que son pequeños y continuos espejos de las razones de tu alma.

Mientras la joven Ino caminaba lentamente por las calles de aquella su aldea, sus manos colgando y sus piernas moviéndose por si mismas, se encontró en medio de un parque, aquel parque en que hace tiempo una joven de cabello rosado le había dicho unas palabras hirientes, una joven de cabellos de rosados que ahora la miraba desde aquella misma banca, con libros a su alrededor y con una expresión de asombro por las lagrimas en los ojos azules de su amiga.

"Ino…" Era como un regreso en el tiempo la forma en que la miraba como si era sakura la que necesitara ayuda y no ella.

"Frentuda…" Ino trato de sonreír pero no puedo solo salieron suaves sollozos. Incontenibles sollozos.

"Ino..?"

Las amistades se renuevan de formas extrañas, la mayoría que se renuevan claro esta y hasta este momento Ino jamás creyó que podría crearse esa amistad nuevamente por completo.

"No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres"

No era que Ino no quisiera era que no podía. La mayoría de tiempo hablaba demasiado y hacia que todos le pusieran atención con su voz, pero en ese instante no podía hablar, las palabras y las emociones estaban atrapadas en su seca garganta.

"Es una extraña coincidencia encontrarnos aquí" la pelirosada le sonrió de forma calida, pero Ino sabía que ninguna de esas sonrisas eran realmente sinceras. Así que solo asintió levemente, mientras sus ojos se secaban y sus mejillas retomaban su color normal.

"Ya a pasado un año… y... aun siento algo extraño en el aire de esta villa"

Ino quería preguntar algo como 'Lo extrañas?' pero Ino no sabia como tomaría la pregunta Sakura… ya que sus pensamientos no eran para el Uchiha e Ino podía saberlo con tan solo ver el brillo en los ojos de la ojiverde.

"Es como… si el tiempo se hubiera detenido el día en que se fue"

Ino sabia que el tiempo se había parado en al villa el minutos que el rubio había pisado fuera del territorio, y sabia que uchiha sasuke jamás detuvo la historia de esa villa. Su partida solo había acelerado la velocidad del tiempo y el cambio.

"El sol a brillado con menos intensidad no crees Ino?" Ino asintió, si era cierto, la luz ya no era tan fuerte y todos parecían notarlo, faltaba algo, e Ino empezaba a notar que era. Pero faltaba poco, a pesar de las adversidades, El sol regresaría y con optimismo traerá la luna con el.

Y así se formo un extraño silencio entre ambas, raro ya que jamás se callaban.

"Sakura…"

"Si?"

Ino junto sus manos para poder articular su pregunta.

"Que es el amor…?"

Sakura le miro sorprendida y confundida.

"Como puedes identificarlo"

Y de inmediato los ojos de sakura se hicieron mas suaves y calidos, los cabellos de ambas fueron mecidos por el viento, y al parecer ambas evaluaban sus preguntas y respuestas para poder emplear palabras.

"El amor es… la forma en que vives, el amor es lo que rige tus pisadas. Es la repuesta, es la misma pregunta."

"…"

"El amor es como un juguete, pero no cualquiera, de eso juguetes que siguen allí a pesar de que ya creciste, que no te puedes despegar de ellos, y lo usas, juegas, y después lo dejas pero jamás lo olvidas, pero hay juguetes que guardas eternamente que pasaras a tus hijos, y que ellos pasaran junto con los recuerdos que guardas. Pero si lo pierdes sientes que te falta algo importante aunque puedas reemplazar ese juguete fácilmente"

"…"

"Amar es difícil de explicar, por que te encuentras en una encrucijada, por que necesitas amar pero debes dar libertad a tu corazón por que es difícil aceptar y ser aceptado, es como una espada de doble filo. El amor es… mas allá de lo que tu sientes por ese alguien, es lo que ese alguien siente."

"El amor no es egoísta"

"El amor es sentir lo que el ser que amas siente"

"Eso no tiene sentido"

"Lo se, y no es lógico pero no puedes sentir lo que otros sienten, pero debes hacerlo para poder amar"

"Sakura a que te refieres con eso?"

"A que… el amor no es algo que te tomes a la ligera, el amor no es un juguete que compras simplemente por que si y algo que se le pueda decir a cualquiera…"

"No te hagas la sabia frentona y explícate DE UNA BUENA… sakura?" Había lágrimas en sus mejillas…

"El- amor Ino, es- dar… dar todo lo que tienes… sin espera-r nada a cambio… el amor- Ino… es… poner de un lado tu propio amor, por... la felicidad de aquel que amas… Amar a alguien con tanta-tanta fuerza dejando ir-ir tus sentimientos por-por hacerlos felices… por-por-por… hacerlos-hacerlos felices… "

Ino no podía creer como la joven de cabellos rosados estaba ahora con las manos en el rostro y balbuceando.

"Amar- es ir a buscar… la felicidad de- otro destruyendo…- destruyendo la tuya propia!"

Ino le abrazo fuertemente y el corazón se le apretó un poco más.

Que era el amor? Como lo identificabas?

"Amor… Ino… es querer- sin esperar- sin esperar… ser querido"

Lo único que sabía Ino era que había algo en esas palabras, las respuestas que ella estaba buscando a sus tan preocupantes preguntas.

Y… esa fue la última vez que vio llorar a Sakura. Y fue la última vez que Ino se preguntaba que era el amor.

… El amor no es tan simple la mayor parte de las veces pero eso es por que nosotros lo hacemos complicado.

'_Me enseñarías a usar técnicas medicas'_

'_Para que, tu eres excelente en combate'_

'_No quiero ser una carga, quiero ayudarlos si están en peligro'_

Pero a diferencia de ella, Ino jamás había sido una carga para sus compañeros o al menos eso pensaba Sakura.

A pesar de que todos pensaran lo contrario, Ino se sentía algo inútil, y después de unos días, de quedarse con Sakura. Después de todo, charlar con ella era lo que hacia falta, esas pequeñas cosas que solo le puedes contar a tu amiga, ese tipo de confianzas que te hacen sentir relajada.

Y había olvidado todo, no recordaba bien por que había estado dolido y molesto en un principio. Y no e que estemos adelantando la historia ni que me acelere a escribir es solo que el mundo de Ino tenia una velocidad muy rápida en esos días.

Y mientras la joven rubia caminaba de regreso a casa, en medio de aquella calle no muy concurrida, no muy solitaria, en al que tus pasos son amplios, pero si te descuidas te caes.

Cuando su mirada azul se levanto lentamente del suelo, se encontró con una señora con paquetes enormes, que le sonreía. Su nombre Yoshino Nara.

De inmediato la rubia tomo las bolsas y le sonrió a la madre de su mejor amigo. Solo su mejor amigo.

"Yoshino-san"

"Te ves muy bien hoy Ino-chan, no has estado comiendo en la casa de Choumaru-san o si?" Ino rió divertida pro la expresión de la aun joven madre.

"No, tal vez e estado un poco mas tranquila eso es todo" no le molesto que implicara que tal vez estaba ganando algo de peso. Así que le ayudo hasta que llegaron a aquella casa, entraron y colocando las cosas en la cocina Ino se dirigía a irse.

"Espera querida tengo que darte algo" Ino se detuvo y miro alrededor, viendo correr memorias a sus pies, niños corriendo, mas bien una mata rubia encima de una de cabello negro, balbuceos de 'problemático' y suaves risas.

Al lado de la puerta había un estando con adornos que siempre fueron 'fuera de alcance', ellos jamás debían tocar, o sino alguien le gritaría a Shikamaru. Peor al mirada de la rubia cayo en un peque objeto, algo casi diminuto, un prensador de cabello morado, extrañamente familiar.

Lo tomo y lo miro como si lo conociera, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud.

"Recuerdas como solías perseguir a Shikamaru para que usara tu prensador en el cabello"

"Y el siempre respondía que el no era una mujer" ambas rieron.

"Y recuerdas las veces que lo llenaste de tinta, cuando intentabas escribir"

"Si, y siempre decía que mis letras eran horribles" Ino se rió divertida contemplando el objeto con una sonrisa divertida y casi nostálgica.

"Aun tengo la primera carta que escribiste, era para shika y decía lago como 'No soy problemática', las encontré mientras sacaba unas cosas del desván" Yoshino camino hasta donde Ino se encontraba y con delicadeza, le coloco el prensador en el cabello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Son bellos recuerdos"

"Yo… gracias…" dijo Ino con una sonrisa "Pero esto es de Shikamaru… yo se lo di"

"Y yo te lo doy a ti... úsalo… los recuerdos siempre estarán contigo en las buenas y malas" Ino no sabia que decirle así que asintió delicadamente.

"Shikamaru me trajo esto hace unos días, para que lo arreglara" Y con esas palabras, la mirad a de Ino se levanto para encontrarse con un osito de felpa café, limpio y recién arreglado, con un poco mas de relleno, y con un lazo verde no desteñido en su cuello.

"Mi hijo me dijo que lo arreglara para ti"

Los rubios cabellos de Ino volaron lentamente cuando el suave oso se reposo en sus brazos.

Una pequeña triste lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Yoshino-san la miro con triste y repitió 'Lo siento'

Ino apretó el muñeco contra su pecho, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el pelo del animal de peluche. Los brazos calidos de una madre la rodearon, dejándola llorar como ella quisiera, el calor de una madre no se compara con nada.

El había encontrado lo mas valioso que ella tenia lo había recuperado y se lo había regresado.

Y las lágrimas caían y había suaves sollozos entre los brazos de la Nara.

Y las palabras que Ino escucho fueron la gota que lleno su lago de preguntas.

"En verdad amas mucho a mi holgazán hijo, Ino-chan?"

Y en ese instante, finalmente, Ino entendió, lo que nosotros sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo. La razón de sus lágrimas y de su pena, de sus celos y del miedo que tenía. Entendió que lo que quería no pasaría jamás, el jamás seria solo su mejor amigo. Por una simple razón que se hizo complicada, pero que era fácilmente sintetizada.

'_Te amo'_

Ino pudo escuchar lo que su corazón le había estado gritando desde hace años. Y todo por un juguete viejo y gastado. Que le decía y le decía.

'_Lo amas'_

Si. Estaba enamorada.

Estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Shikamaru.

Y lo más raro era que a estas alturas no lo notaba extraño. Lo amaba y lo encontraba fácil de decir.

Le agrada pensarlo. Pero le gustaría mucho mas decirlo.

**Continuara…**

Si ya se que me tarde, no puedo evitarlo. Que puedo decir, le dedico el capi al nuevo capi del manga! VIVA KISHIMOTO! ShikaIno 4ever! Puse el capi en honor, del nuevo capi del manga que es lo mejor que a pasado hasta ahora. Excepto una cosa SpoilerNOMUERASASUMASpoiler. Por cierto después de aquí, el fic, tendrá un tanto de spoiler. Así que cuidado.

**Preview:**

_Después de mucho tiempo vio sonreír a Sakura._

_El sol realmente había regresado, Y gracias a el, le había llegado el rumor de que cierta cosa de arena había estado en una cita (anótese ganas de vomitar por parte de Ino y todos nosotros) con cierta cosa perezosa._

_No le hablaría. No. Tenia una misión con Chouji no le dirigiría la palabra. Ese tonto._

_Pero todos sabemos que ella no se puede molestar con el por mucho tiempo._

_Lo ama demasiado. Y ella misma se queja del hecho, se había vuelto muy blanda con el._

_Y eso la enoja._

_Mucho._

JA NE! Eva.


End file.
